1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a safety belt, and more particularly to a safety belt buckle.
2. Description of Related Art
Safety belts play an important role in traffic safety, for example, their binding force could counteract inertia on passengers at the moment when car accident happens, which effectively protects passengers from serious injuries. That is why there are strict mandatory traffic regulations about the usage of seat belts among various countries worldwide. What's more, safety belts are not only applied in vehicles, but also widely applied in many circumstances that have safety requirements, such as aircrafts, watercrafts, rides in amusement parks, and some working environment with high risk, to provide protection for passengers or workers. In fact, safety belts have become some kind of indispensable equipment in many people's daily life.
Generally, safety belts are tied by securing a buckle, but the conventional safety belt buckles can be released by pressing a single button. Though convenient, the safety belts may be unexpectedly unbuckled by misaction. And the unbuckling process is too simple to prevent children from releasing the safety belt buckles, and accidents might happen because of that. Therefore, the safety belt buckles still need to be improved.